Yes It Was You
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Goten and Marron are having problems in there relationship. Who does Marron really love? FINISHED! R&R! please
1. Goten?

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything…

"So are we going on another triple date tonight guys?"  Bra asked Trunks, Marron, Goten, Pan and Uub. 

 "Oh, tonight?  Guess it will have to be a double date 'cause Goten promised to take me out tonight for our one year anniversary.  Didn't you hun'?"  Marron said giving Goten a sideways glance.  

"Yep.  My girl and I are going to a '_fancy restaurant_'."  Goten tried to say in a French accent.  

"Oh ok, have fun 'hun'."  Trunks said mocking Goten.  

"Leave them alone Trunks I think it's romantic."  Bra said narrowing her eyes at Uub.  Trunks laughed. 

 "Hey, I wouldn't laugh you haven't taken me anywhere either."  Pan said putting Trunks in a headlock.  

"As much fun as this is we have to go.  Our reservations are at 10:30 and it's 8:30 now."  Goten said looking at his watch.  He grabbed Marron's wrist and flew off picking her up in his arms ten feet up in the air. 

 "Bye guys!"  Marron yelled laughing.  

Later that night

"So where do you guys wanna go?"  Bra asked.  

"Well,  first what are we going to do?"  Trunks looked puzzled.  "Eat?"  Uub licked his lips.  

"Mmm."  Both girl rolled their eyes.  "Let's do something different."  Uub and Trunks looked at eachother than at the girls.  "Like?"  The girls smiled.  "Dancing!"  They yelled excitedly.  

"Alright.  As long as we pick the place."  Pan answered.  

"Correction, as long as we agree on the place."  Bra laughed.  

"Alright.  I heard there's a new club opening up tonight.  Is that new enough?"  Bra kissed Uub on the cheak.  "Brilliant."  Uub smiled and looked at Trunks smuggly. 

 "I'm brilliant."  Trunks rolled his eyes.  

"Alright Einstein let's go they open at 10:30."  Pan frowned.  

"Too bad Marron and Goten are gonna miss it on their romantic dinner."  Trunks snorted. 

 "All the more reason to brag."  Uub laughed. 

 "Right."  They all headed toward the club.  

At the club

"Wow, this place is pretty sweet."  Trunks said in awe. 

 "Tell me about it."  Pan answered.  

"Looks like they have a good opening night."  Bra commented. 

 "Yeah."  Uub said speechless. 

 "Look at all the people dancing."  Trunks pointed out.  

"Wanna dance?"  He asked Pan.  

"Sure."  Trunks and Pan walked out on to the dance floor.  A fast song was on.  

"Should we join…"  But before Uub could finish the sentence Bra grabbed his arm and dragged him out onto the floor as well.  Suddenly off to the left side of the dance floor strobe lights and fog were coming on and a huge circle of people were watching.  Trunks and Pan soon found Uub and Bra.  

"Hey they even have shows!  Let's go watch!"  Bra yelled over the music.  Trunks, Pan, Bra and Uub made it to the inside of the circle, of clapping people, as close as they could.  There they saw…Goten and Marron grinding in the middle of the floor.  Bra and Pan both had their mouths hanging open as Marron made her way down Goten.  Uub was just as shocked staring at the couple.  Trunks was laughing.  The song ended and everyone went back to dancing in couples.  A slow song came on.  Goten and Marron made their way to a table.  Trunks, Bra, Uub and Pan sat in the booth behind them to listen.  

"I'm glad we came here.  Thanks Goten."  Goten smiled at her. 

 "Me too."  He set his hand on hers.  The waitress came with a tall drink and two straws.  "Thank you."  Goten and Marron both took a straw.  

"It's kinda nice to be away from the guys ya know?"  Goten nodded still drinking half the glass.  He stopped and looked at Marron.  

"Don't look so guilty.  They would of done the same thing in this situation."  Marron nodded.  

"Why are you so good to me Goten?"  Goten looked at Marron in the eye for a moment thinking.  

"Because… I love you."  Goten said seriously.  Giving her a kiss on the lips.  Everyone but Marron looked surprised.  Goten was always joking.  ALWAYS.  None of his friend's had ever seen him serious.  Neither had they seen Marron so… un like Marron on the dancefloor.  Usually she wouldn't dance fast songs. 

 "So, when are you gonna tell him?"  Marron looked sad. 

 "I'm sorry Goten."  He gave her a fake smile. 

 "Don't worry, I understand.  At least we had some good times."  Marron nodded.  Goten paid and him and Marron walked out the door holding hands.  Marron rested her head on Goten's shoulder as they turned the corner towards Marron's appartment.  Everyone else went back to Capsule Corp to discuss their opinions on what they saw and heard.

At Capsule Corp 

"What were they talking about?  Good times?"  Bra frowned.  

"Yeah and Goten was so… serious.  Have you ever seen him like that?"  Uub thought a moment.  

"Well, no but we've never been with him while he was alone with Marron.  Who knows how they act together.  Maybe he usually jokes alone with her but he loves her.  I mean love is a serious subject."  Pan frowned.  

"I think they knew we were there and decided to act unlike themselves."  She said knowingly. 

 "Then explain the dancing and the sad look on their faces."  Pan narrowed her eyes.  

"Well, I'm out of ideas why were they acting so different."  Bra smiled.  "Why don't we ask them?"  Everyone narrowed their eyes at Bra. 

 "Ok, does anyone have any ideas that don't involve telling Marron or Goten we were spying on them?"  Trunks spoke.  Everyone shook their heads.

######################

R&R please!  Thanks hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 2 or 3.  I'm not sure yet.  

C-E-F-Y


	2. Home Recker!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Authors note:

Thank you PrincessDBZTrunks for reviewing this story.  This is the last chapter and I hope you like it.

C-E-F-Y

The next day

"Hey guys!"  Marron yelled running up to Bra and Pan at the mall.  "Oh, hi Marron."  Bra said slowly.  "How was your romantic date with Goten?"  Marron smiled.  "It was alright.  He never stops amazing me."  Pan frowned.  "What did you guys do?"  Bra elbowed her in the side.  "Oh, nothing serious.  Just dinner."  Pan surveyed her friend.  "Hmm, interesting."  Marron raised an eyebrow.  "Interesting?  How?  It was just dinner."  Bra bit her bottom lip.  Marron looked from Pan to Bra.  "What is wrong with you guys?"  Bra spilled.  "We saw you at the club last night."  Marron looked down then back up at her friends.  "Yeah,  dinner remember?"  Bra frowned.  "But we heard you and Goten talking."  Marron looked shocked.  "You were spying on us?  I thought you guys were our friends then you all come and listen to us?"  Bra took a step back and Pan frowned.  "What about you?  You were dancing too!"  Marron looked pissed.  "What? You think I should tell you everything I do with Goten?"  Pan gave a fake smile.  "It never stopped you before?"  Marron let her mouth drop open.  "Things are different now!"  Bra looked scared.  "How?!"  Pan yelled.  "None of your business!"  Marron stormed off.  "You know you didn't have to scream at her Pan!"  Bra yelled.  "Well, we need to know."  Bra looked pissed.  "Yes, but she'll never tell us anything if she's pissed."  Bra ran off toward Marron.

          Marron stopped at Goten's door.  _I need to talk to him.  Hope he's home._  She rang the doorbell.  The speaker next to it spoke.  "Who is it?"  Marron looked distressed.  Goten was only on the first floor.  "Marron, Goten let me in.  Please."  Goten let her in.  "What's wrong?"  Marron looked mad.  "Pan and Bra saw us at the club last night."  Goten smiled.  "So, we went out for dinner they didn't know why we went there."  Marron looked a little happy but still sad.  "They heard us Goten.  I don't think they understand what's going on but eventually they'll get nosy and figure it out.  What are we going to do?"  Goten looked at the floor.  "You have to tell them."

          Just then Bra made it to Goten's knowing that would be the first place to find Marron.  She heard voices coming from Goten's window.  "You have to tell them."  Marron looked shocked.  "We can't tell them.  That would kill the two people I care about most."  Goten looked up sad.  "Marron I can't keep this up anymore.  I love you.  I always will.  Just tell him.  If you won't I will."  Marron narrowed her eyes.  "You know I'm not ready.  I'm sorry I hurt you Goten, I am but I can't tell him I love him while he's dating my best friend and what about you?"  Goten looked pissed.  "What about me?  You never cared before.  I'll get over you Marron but you can't hide behind me forever."  Marron had tears in her eyes.  "You said you'd always be a friend when I needed one…"  Goten interupted her.  "And you said you'd always love me!"  He screamed and the tears in Marron's eyes fell.  She ran out the door.  Bra ran off to Capsule Corp and called everyone together.

At Capsule Corp

"What's going on?"  Uub asked once everyone settled down.  "I followed Marron after the argument with Pan and she went to Goten's place.  They were arguing about Marron telling some guy she loved him but it would kill her best friend.  Goten said he was going to tell him himself if she didn't.  Goten said he loved Marron but she just wanted him as a friend."  Trunks and Uub looked pleased.  "What are you two so happy about?"  Bra asked angrily.  The guys looked up.  "Don't you see?  It's one of us."  Uub said happily.  "Yeah, Marron loves one of us because you two are her best friends."  Both girls narrowed their eyes.  "And your happy why?!"  Pan yelled.  Both guys took a step backward.  "Sorry babe."  Uub said quietly to Bra.  "Yeah Pan."  Trunks said bowing his head hiding the smile.  Pan started screaming.  "You want Marron go get her!  I don't care!  We are through!  That little homewrecker!"  Pan ran out the door.  Bra looked pissed.  "Get out."  She said calmly to both of them.  "And don't come back!"  She yelled when they didn't move.  "But I live here!"  Trunks yelled.  "Just get out!"  Once they were gone Bra walked over to Pan.  "He'll come around Pan."  Bra stated.  "No he won't Bra.  He loves Marron.  He doesn't love me.  I was just a girl to date while he was waiting for Marron."  Pan started crying.  "I hate Marron."  She mumbled.  "No you don't.  We weren't even supposed to know.  She was going to keep it a secret to protect us."  Pan looked up at Bra.  "Protect us.  We're living a lie!  What if she loves Uub?  Huh, then I still know Trunks loves her."  They cried.  "We have to talk to Goten and Marron.  Come on."  They walked over to Goten's appartment.  

At Goten's appartment

"Thanks for letting us in Goten."  Bra said sadly.  "What's wrong?"  Goten looked worried.  "We think we know what's going on between you and Marron."  Pan stated.  "What?  There's nothing…"  Bra interupted.  "Call Marron over here."  

          Marron arrived.  "Hey guys."  She said in a low voice.  "Marron we know you don't love Goten.  I heard you two talking.  So who do you like?  Trunks or Uub?"  Marron bowed her head.  "I didn't want to hurt either one of you. You know that."  Goten looked mad.  Bra was paying more attention to him than Marron.  _Poor Goten, he must be heartbroken.  He does look pretty cute when he's angry._  Suddenly Trunks and Uub came in to Goten's appartment.  "What are you guys doing here?"  Goten asked.  "Who does Marron like?"  They said at the same time.  Then they noticed that Marron was standing there with Bra and Pan.  "Whoops."  Trunks said during the silence.  "They know too?"  Marron asked.  "Yep, sorry Marron."  Uub said.  "Who is it Marron?"  Bra asked nicely.  "I… I didn't think I'd have to tell you guys."  Bra bit her bottom lip then turned to Uub.  "Sorry Uub.  I have a crush on someone else too."  Uub looked shocked.  "What?"  He yelled.  Bra turned to Goten still biting her bottom lip.  "Goten."  She whispered.  Goten smiled.  "Wait, Goten?"  Trunks asked.  "Yes."  She yelled turning to her brother.  Trunks looked at Goten who was still smiling at Bra.  "Do you like Uub, Marron?"  Pan asked.  Marron looked surprised.  "You like Uub?  So, you don't care about Trunks?"  Pan smiled and shook her head.  Trunks was confused.  "Wait!  So, who is dating who now?!"  Bra rolled her eyes and Goten laughed.  "I am dating Goten.  That is if he'll take me?"  Goten had a big goofy grin on his face as he walked up to Bra and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "Definitally."  Bra blushed.  "I'm dating Uub."  Pan said.  Uub was about to protest when he looked at how pretty Pan's smile was.  "Sure."  He smiled.  Trunks looked at Marron.  Then he walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.  "You didn't like Uub did you?"  He backed up and looked at her in her big blue eyes.  Trunks looked worried.  Marron smiled.  "Does this mean you like me Trunks Briefs?"  Trunks opened his mouth to speak but shut his mouth and blushed.  Marron gave him an evil smirk.  "Yes, it was you."  Trunks kissed her.  "Wanna go dancing?"  Marron smiled.  "Sure."  They left.  Then Pan and Uub ran out to eat.  Bra and Goten stayed at his appartment for some time.  But that's another story.  

Sequel?  Maybe I think about it…Depends on how people like it.  Thanks for reviewing!  FINISHED!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
